The present invention relates to an integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit apparatus which has an improved electric performance of its electromagnetic device.
As techniques of the semiconductor fabrication grow, both the size of the electric devices and the spacing between the adjacent electric devices disposed on the integrated circuit (IC) chip become smaller in order to decrease the cost and improve the integration degree. However, when the spacing between adjacent electromagnetic coupling devices, such as inductors, is too small, the interference of mutual magnetic coupling between the inductors will become serious, which results in performance degradation and influence on signal transmission paths. Generally, the closer the adjacent inductors are, the more significant the interference of the mutual electromagnetic coupling is. Especially, when the electromagnetic coupling devices are applied to carrier aggregation techniques, the isolation between each operating path in transceiver is very important for avoiding the interferences of unexpected spurs form mutual electromagnetic coupling. Furthermore, performance degradation also affects the power consumption. Accordingly, it is an important challenge to improve the isolation between the electromagnetic coupling devices without increasing the size of the IC chip.